


秘密

by VanessaCCC



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: 旧文补档。一发完结。游戏主播RPS，都懂。校园私设。现实向。





	秘密

※  
当一个人和另一个人共享秘密时是什么样的心情？

※  
李昀在小黑店里见到张宇光的一愣神间就被同学汗津津的手抢去了面前的键盘。对方见了他同样诧异地停下了脚步，后来的几个男孩子熙熙攘攘地推搡着张宇光往暗房里为数不多的光源——电脑屏幕前走。李昀的表情控制似乎快于思考，然而张宇光的反应似乎比自己的表情更快些，他被推着从李昀面前经过，走向房间深处的电脑。  
“嗨，这么巧啊。”  
“啊，真巧。”  
头顶的老空调隆隆向外喷着舒适的冷风，两句寒暄却像是把张宇光和李昀周围的冷空气驱赶个遍。李昀仰着头，说完“巧”字的嘴巴带着犹豫慢慢合上。他觉得此时可能还需要再说些什么，但是却无论如何想不出该说什么。身边的同学把键盘打得噼啪作响，嘴里叨叨着粗口，在各种“傻逼”“蠢货”之中，李昀终于看不见张宇光脸上的表情，他扭动自己的脖子，球面屏幕里闪着“GAME OVER”两个大字。  
李昀摘下眼镜用校服角擦了擦起雾的镜片，伸手拿回键盘，换了换坐姿，鼠标左键按下“START”。

 

※  
被朋友之外的人发现自己每周打着外出补课的幌子顺便打游戏，李昀心里有点涟漪。  
补课不算是幌子，李昀是真的需要每周五晚自习时请假出去补课——只是补完课了顺便去小黑店里打打游戏，在宿舍门禁前几分钟带着各式夜宵回来。  
的确是去补课，没有撒谎——李昀这么安慰自己。  
不踏实的感觉并没有随着自我安慰消散。李昀才想起张宇光是被自己分到了“朋友”之外，大概是属于“同级校友”一个类别。他的确不知道怎么给张宇光归类：他们在一次不怎么愉快的篮球私赛冲突上结识（李昀不擅长打球，那次只是被拉去新球场逛一逛凑个数），冲突里他和张宇光两个挂了彩的充当“和事老”的角色。他们在医务室的消毒药水味和队友身上的汗水味里展开了第一次直接交谈，也无非是“麻烦递给我红药水谢谢”以及“扯平了下回再一起吃饭打球啊”之类无关痛痒的客套话。  
李昀那时着实不知道这个脾性和自己有一点点相似的同学是谁。队友们架着李昀送进食堂端上一盘鸡翅后，他才在大家嘴里得知那个说话带着痞气嘴角总是带着嘲讽角度上翘，却意外是个和事老的同学是最近级里的风云人物张宇光。  
彼时李昀放下啃得干净的骨头，看着队友们抓着烤得油光锃亮的鸡翅义愤填膺，李昀摆摆手，心里想张宇光果然跟自己从别人嘴巴里听见的不一样——没有烟酒味和脂粉味，指甲修剪得干净整齐，头发还是标准的板寸。至于英语成绩，第一次模考很能说明问题：就是个实实在在的学霸。

 

※  
李昀觉得今年北京的夏天闷热得诡异，像有一团燥热潮湿的气团在高三楼里翻滚搅动。偌大的校园里只有提早回校补课的毕业生，李昀的常规校园生活也就是课室食堂宿舍楼这么三点一线。  
自上次篮球赛冲突后，李昀跟张宇光打过几次照面。若是单单两人相遇，气氛自然平淡如水；但如果遇上了事件其余相关人士，气氛也就剑拔弩张了。在教学楼里自然是大眼瞪小眼地看，但在宿舍楼里，血气方刚又亟需宣泄备考压力的青少年哪里会咽得下这口气。当时在篮球场上双方都碍于自己和张宇光的面子没有大打出手，在教学楼里大眼瞪小眼了一个星期，终于在李昀外出补课的晚上在公共澡堂白热化。李昀拎着两袋烤串推开宿舍门，七张挂了彩的脸在面前一字排开。  
李昀举起手上两袋还冒着热气的烤串，顺势将宿舍门关上。跟李昀关系最好的室友张张嘴想说些什么，李昀抽出一串烤鸡胗让他闭嘴，开始安静又诡异地分发夜宵。  
李昀咬了一口鸡胗，挑挑眉毛让他们都赶紧趁热吃，然后又开口打断。  
“等等。”鸡胗上的花椒粉吃得李昀的舌头有点麻，“没把那群王八蛋揍出屎来的都把烤串还我。”

 

※  
虽说李昀扬言要把张宇光“那群王八蛋揍出屎来”，但口舌之快爽爽也就过了。他不爱挑事也不擅长打架，况且他们的确都让对方挂了彩——虽然李昀看到对方脸上的创口贴们笑出了声，但这种杀敌一千自损八百的做法李昀还是颇不认可。  
那次冲突算是彻底画上了句号，但李昀却一直没再见到脸上挂彩的张宇光——毕竟他也不知道对方有没有参与那次澡堂斗殴。再见到他时他依旧一脸惯性坏笑，李昀想想这人也许打过自家兄弟，心里不禁有点膈应，打招呼的脸色瞬间拉了下来，速度之快让张宇光脸上一僵。

 

※  
毕业班的第一轮总复习正在老牛拉车般缓慢又吃力地进行，李昀虽然勤奋，但还不至于起早贪黑地复习。  
北京的秋天来得突然，在备考压力与昼夜温差的双重攻击下，自诩身体好的李昀还是不慎感冒。他愤恨地将擤过鼻涕的纸巾砸进垃圾桶，裹紧了厚外套拎着水壶去水房打水。  
感冒来得迅猛，早上李昀还是一条在历史地理课上积极回答问题的好汉，午睡以后头疼鼻涕喷嚏咽痛一个不差全都来了。请了假在宿舍休息，睡了两个小时李昀的嗓子干得快要冒烟，直接把他从睡眠中渴醒。感冒冲剂的威力似乎已经彻底被病毒镇压下去，他看着水房水龙头里的一小缕冒着白烟的热水灌进自己的热水壶里，心里无力地打算若是晚饭过后还没好转就回家看病。背后传来拖鞋踢踏踢踏的脚步声，李昀想是哪位大兄弟跟自己一样告假休息，扭头就看见张宇光裸着上半身穿着沙滩裤踩着人字拖，抱着一个装着沐浴用品的大脸盆一脸尴尬地站在水房门口。  
“嗨，你打水呢？”  
“嗨，你洗澡呢？”

 

※  
李昀在这所学校里读了两年书，第一次觉得将水房和澡堂设计在同一个大房间里是一件这么尴尬的事情。  
李昀依旧看着那一小缕甚至快要断流的热水慢悠悠地灌进热水壶里，耳边却多了水珠砸在地板上的声响。两人之间就隔了几个塑料隔板。他不知道张宇光怎么想的，反正李昀是尴尬得眼睛都没法从那个黑乎乎的水壶口挪开。兴许是盯得太用力，他鼻子一痒，一个响亮的喷嚏在只有他俩的房间里回荡。  
“你感冒了？”张宇光的声音在水声里显得不太真切，“还穿上了厚外套。”  
“可不是么，一不小心就感冒。这回真是来如山倒去如抽丝。”李昀从口袋里掏出纸巾擦了擦鼻子，“你怎么这个点回来洗澡？”  
“打球去了，一身汗。”张宇光的这句话在水流声里显得更小，“听说他们还是干了一架。”  
张宇光这句话来得突兀，但李昀一下就明白了他的意思。他有点想笑，第二个喷嚏像是算好了似的如约而至。  
“我也听说了，”李昀擤着鼻涕说，“赏了他们一人一串烤鸡胗。”  
张宇光闷闷的笑声在清脆的水声里显得厚实，李昀咧开嘴也笑了。热水壶快要灌满，李昀将水龙头拧上，那头的水流声也安静了下来。  
“你吃药了没。我那儿还有上回感冒吃剩的药，见效挺快，我爸给我开的，专治高三毕业生。”张宇光说着出现在水房门口，身上套着黑色T恤和运动裤，脸上没了刚刚站在同样位置上的尴尬，“水装满了？我给你提回去。”  
“啊？”  
李昀还在掏着纸巾，只见张宇光抱着脸盆径直走进来将李昀的水壶塞子塞上，单手提溜起来，歪歪脑袋让李昀先走。  
这一切在病号李昀如浆糊般的脑袋里过得太快，甚至没有反应过来就顺着张宇光的意思先一步走出水房。李昀将纸巾塞回口袋里，转身想拿回自己的热水壶，张宇光眼疾手快将水壶往身后一藏。  
“我还没病得这么严重……”  
“拎着水壶你能擦鼻涕？”李昀看着他说话间露出的一颗犬齿，脸上挂着水珠，胸前黑色t恤被水晕得颜色更深，“别客气了，走吧。”

 

※  
多亏张宇光爸爸的“专治高三毕业生感冒药”，李昀在家长毫不知情的情况下得了一次重感冒又迅速地好了起来。  
那次感冒，李昀才知道张宇光的宿舍跟自己的是同一层楼，他的爸爸是医生，他平时喜欢逃了英语课去打篮球，还有一台托人从香港带回来的Walkman，里头放的全是吉他曲。  
李昀吃过了张宇光拿来的感冒药，躺下掖掖被子准备继续休息。他看着张宇光帮他把水杯水壶放回原位，一屁股坐在宿舍唯一一张椅子上。  
“身为一个医生的儿子，你还吃了我拿给你的药，我总是得看看有没啥副作用吧？”张宇光捯饬着他的Walkman，“你睡吧，我听两首歌就走。我还怕你室友回来见到我要揍我呢。”  
若不是嗓子要疼出血来，李昀肯定要哈哈笑出声来。他看着张宇光把耳机戴上，听着细微的、从耳机漏出来的吉他音乐，将被子盖过下巴，翻身背对张宇光闭上眼睛。  
他总算有点明白这个转校生为什么会被推到传言的风口浪尖上——成绩太牛逼，也太嚣张，但是为人又太过于低调。  
流言总爱这种主角，李昀在睡着之前想。

 

※  
入了秋，北京的冬天也就不远了。  
高三的第一轮复习总算进入尾声，模考也随之而来。成绩出来以后全年级无不鬼哭狼嚎，级里也下达通知要召开年级大会，分析模考结果，表彰优秀同学。李昀正揣着暖水袋背着“三省六部制”，班长找到了缩在两幢书塔后面的李昀，告诉他年级大会上他要准备发言，简短地分享自己学习地理的经验。李昀挑着眉毛点点头，瞄到了自己成绩单上相对弱势的英语成绩——张宇光肯定也被通知了。

 

※  
李昀从大礼堂的舞台上伴随着全级师生不走心的掌声走下来回到座位上，跟在自己后面介绍历史学习经验的同学刚离开座位，隔着一个座位的张宇光就挪了过来，还递给李昀一个小纸条。  
——所以你还去小黑屋打游戏呢学霸？  
李昀看着纸上写得潦草但依旧俊秀的字体无奈地翻了个白眼，想起那个夏天的晚上李昀下了补习课照例去打游戏的小黑屋里跟张宇光偶遇的事情，想着“果然终于还是提起来了”。  
——这是劳逸结合。你还逃英语课去打篮球呢学霸。  
李昀把纸条递过去，两秒钟过后张宇光轻轻地笑了。他们前面就坐着校领导，动作不能大，张宇光唰唰唰写好了又把纸条递到李昀面前。  
——真的，他们都说你是个善良正直又聪明的同学。你这样太有欺骗性了，我都心疼我自己被你骗了那么久。  
——你当我圣人么张同学？要怪得怪你没有一双看透本质的眼睛。说起来这事儿可别说，就我和我哥们儿几个知道。  
——我可把这当保密了啊？你就不该表示一下？  
李昀看着张宇光递来的纸条上画着的坏笑表情又想笑又可恨，唰唰写完把纸条拍在张宇光大腿上。  
——周五晚请你玩儿。  
张宇光笑得整个人都挨到李昀手臂上，将纸条举到李昀面前，让他看完新的留言，然后没让李昀再写字，将纸条叠好放进口袋里，做作地拍了拍以示保管。  
——你街霸赢了我，我替你保密。

 

※  
最后张宇光还是替李昀保守了秘密。  
街霸对决开始时，两人只是闹着玩玩。一把下来，两人都发现对方的技术不在自己之下，不服输争破头的血性就上来了，到最后李昀整条手臂都酸了，两人还是没能分出个高低，甚至差点误了门禁，唯一一次没带上烤串就狼狈地赶回了学校。  
两人在宿管责备的眼神里赶着彻底关门前挤着铁门缝进了宿舍楼。李昀扒着铁门让跟在自己后面的张宇光赶紧挤进来，张宇光还演着自己被铁门夹住了嗷嗷乱叫，李昀大笑着拉着张宇光的上臂把他拉进宿舍楼。  
两人勾肩搭背地上了楼，李昀打开宿舍门的时候两人的手臂还挂在对方的肩膀上。一推开门，室友们脸上幸灾乐祸的表情看见张宇光先是一愣，然后很快又恢复过来，起哄着把一封粉红色的信封塞到李昀手上。  
李昀的脸瞬间尴尬成猪肝色，忙不迭将搭在张宇光肩上的手收回来接住这封粉红色的情书。张宇光的手瑟缩了一下，拍了下李昀的背，吹个口哨没等李昀说话先回宿舍了。

 

※  
毕业生、恋爱、成绩、未来。  
这四个词语在老师家长的嘴里凑成一句话总是消极又具有告诫性的。李昀曾对此颇有微词，认为应该用辩证科学的眼光去看待毕业生的恋爱问题。然而持有这么一个观点并不代表李昀就肯定会在毕业之际谈场夹杂着高比例习题考试的恋爱，他刚收到信件的时候的确害羞又尴尬得结巴，毕竟李昀之前的人生中并没有遇到过这样的事。  
他本着尊重对方的原则，在深夜的水房里独自看完了这封信，并且用同样端正正式的形式回了一封：他甚至不知道鼓起十二万分勇气写信的隔壁班的女孩子是谁——而对方却喜欢了他近三年。李昀此时只觉得多巴胺这玩意儿真够神奇，真的有人能在对方毫无察觉的情况下对另一个人饱含爱意。  
李昀在半路劫走了课代表将要分发到各个班的寒假作业。他把一个用自己的地理笔记折成的信封悄悄地塞进了试卷里，然后走到隔壁班的后门，让人传个话，以分发试卷为缘由将身为地理课代表的女孩叫了出来。他确信这个戴着眼镜齐刘海，怯生生又脸红得无法掩饰的女孩儿没有将自己的秘密告诉他人——而李昀也将替她保守这个秘密。  
他把试卷给她，在她结巴得说不出话的时候将藏在试卷里的笔记信封放在她的手上。

 

※  
李昀再次见到张宇光时，北京的雪正在等待消融。  
他们这群毕业生终于迎来了一个真正意义上的双休。李昀结束了早上的补习，在相对不怎么高峰的时候搭上了地铁。李昀将围巾从嘴巴鼻子上拉下来顺畅地呼吸了几口，在地铁林林总总的乘客里他看见了张宇光。人不少，张宇光在人群堆里很不起眼，但李昀就是看见了——张宇光坐着低着头，戴着一顶藏蓝色的线帽，半张脸藏在围巾里，依旧戴着他的Walkman耳机半眯着眼，一副快要睡着的样子。  
地铁很快就到了下一个站，李昀理理自己的围巾随着准备下车的人群往张宇光的方向挪动。他站在张宇光面前，抓紧扶手，用自己的膝盖顶了顶对方的。  
张宇光抬头看他，李昀知道自己脸上带着笑。  
“脑袋都快栽到椅子底下去了。这么早干啥去呢？”  
张宇光挪了挪地方，给李昀空出了小半个屁股的空位。李昀也不客气，挤着张宇光坐下了，半个屁股晾在外头。  
“干这个。”张宇光笑着拍了拍身边的吉他，“倒是你小帅哥，一大早一身帅气的去哪儿了？”  
李昀坐下以后才闻到张宇光身上不怎么明显的烟酒味，他没纠结，诚实地回答问题：“补习呗还能干啥？”  
“给女朋友补习呢？”  
李昀皱着眉一脸茫然，这儿怎么就突然跑出来一个女朋友了。张宇光神色疲惫，却还是打着精神对着李昀一脸坏笑，李昀总算是明白过来了，哈哈笑着往张宇光手臂上来了一肘子。  
“可别胡说了，哪儿来什么女朋友。倒是你，你这是哪儿鬼混回来了？”  
“我靠，你把人家小女孩儿给拒绝了？这得多好一机会啊！”张宇光谈笑间脸色好了不少，“我可是思想道德标兵，可别乱扣鬼混的大帽子啊。这是生计。”  
“你教人弹琴？”  
“教人不至于，跟几个朋友在酒吧里玩玩。”他摸了摸自己的宝贝吉他，“顺便赚几个钱，下回街霸再把你给打趴下。”  
“你可拉倒吧！什么再的，上次是我赢了好吧？”  
说到这儿李昀和张宇光都笑了，地铁响起了到站提醒，张宇光将吉他背起来，把自己的位置让给李昀。  
“到家了。下回请你到我们酒吧里玩玩儿啊。那地方挺清净，不乱。”  
“等你街霸赢了我再说吧哈哈！”

 

※  
寒假结束，高三的第二轮第三轮复习瞬间像海啸一样涌来，连李昀这种自称底子不错的学生都被打得七晕八素。每月一大考，每周一小考，天天都是模拟考，可是把一帮毕业生累够呛。高三下学期，所有人都不敢马虎了，逮着机会就是背书做题，特别在北京这种高考大省，李昀虽说不是会主动给自己施加压力的人，但到这时候还没有感到压力的话李昀该觉得自己神经大条。  
李昀在学校里依旧经常见到张宇光。他们谁都没有约谁，就这么遇见了，在教学楼里，在饭堂里。张宇光的头发似乎长了一点，鼻梁上架着李昀之前一直没有见到的眼镜。他们在偶遇以后可能会一起回宿舍楼，一起回教室甚至一起吃饭。身边的朋友似乎互相认识了，似乎高三刚开学那次冲突没有发生一样。  
李昀和张宇光谁都没有提起街霸和张宇光的酒吧，这件事情在高考面前就这么一直被搁置。北京的雪已经融化，甚至还能在正午的太阳下听见蝉鸣。  
六月初，学校终于给这群高考生放了几天假。李昀在家做完了三套卷子，终于做不下去了，拿起钥匙车卡就跑去学校附近的小黑屋那儿打游戏。他推开那扇门，屋里依旧昏暗，只有寥寥几个屏幕亮着，亮着的甚至多数还是在屏保。李昀看了一圈，看到一颗熟悉的后脑勺，他不甚确定，直到看着那人跟同学打完一盘街霸，两个爆出大笑后，李昀才惊喜地凑上去拍了拍张宇光的肩膀。  
张宇光看见李昀也是欣喜，将同学打发去第二台电脑那儿自己玩儿去，忙不迭将搬过一张椅子让李昀坐在旁边，把键盘推到李昀面前。  
“正好遇上了，咱俩继续把上回街霸的胜负分出来。我可是又练了不少时间，李昀你就等着吧哈哈哈！”

 

※  
最后自然是自夸“练了不少时间”的张宇光夺得头筹，李昀气愤地说他出老千，把控制自己角色的几个按键弄坏。总之是各种甩锅且不妥协后，李昀啪啪拍打键盘，气呼呼地拒绝跟张宇光说话。  
张宇光可是乐坏了，伸开手臂揽着李昀的肩膀把李昀半个人都箍在自己臂弯里。李昀听见自己心跳隆隆地跳了好几下，听见张宇光的声音在胸腔里回响。  
“我街霸可是赢了你了，愿赌服输，你得跟我去酒吧玩儿。”  
“大宇你放屁声真响，我什么时候跟你赌过了？”  
“说话不算数可是小狗啊昀儿。”

 

※  
李昀就坐在离吧台最远的地方。  
考完最后一科，被解放的考生们像出闸的潮水一样拦都拦不住。李昀先是和高中三年最好的兄弟玩了前半夜，大家都散了以后李昀从裤兜里拿出一张纸条，汗津津地快要把那串潦草依旧俊秀的字体模糊开去。  
张宇光就在酒吧的小舞台上。酒吧很安静，跟李昀印象中的酒吧很不一样——没有背心超短裙，没有吐着大烟圈的金链子，也没有隆隆作响的音响——如果自己的心跳不算的话。  
他就在台上抱着吉他这么唱着，四处都是昏暗的，只有他头顶上一盏暖色调的灯，眉骨在灯光下打下一圈阴影，遮住了张宇光的眼睛。没有跟他一起玩音乐的朋友，只有他，他抿着嘴唇，手指在琴弦上翻飞。  
李昀听过张宇光弹的这首歌，他依稀记得那个感冒的下午在张宇光Walkman的耳机里漏出来。张宇光开口的第一句很轻，就像曲子原本的歌词一样——I know just how to whisper.  
然后他弹着、唱着，如入无人之境。酒吧里所有人都在看他，但在李昀面前似乎只剩下在唱歌弹琴的张宇光，这是他第一次听见他弹唱。  
曲子渐渐从轻柔走向激昂，张宇光紧闭着眼，声音似乎用尽了力气与勇气，带着不合时宜却相得益彰的无奈与绝望。他睁开眼，唱着：  
I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block   
and I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
I can make all the stadiums rock  
I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
And I can make all your demons be gone  
李昀看见他的眼神在游弋，他知道他在找他，他甚至不敢直视张宇光的眼睛。他低头，他在逃避，却被张宇光带着期望与绝望的眼神捕猎。  
But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all

 

※  
李昀没有等到张宇光唱完，他逃了出来。  
他尝到了他和张宇光之间不一样的气氛，李昀懂得这个味道：有点甜，有点酸，也有点苦涩。他害怕，他无措，这结局在理性上不是李昀想要的，但心底一小片漆黑的地方却像disco一样热烈躁动。  
李昀没有回家，他找了个宾馆住了下来。他把电视机的声音开到最大，播着午夜里最无聊的喜剧，听着演员或真或假的大笑。他强迫自己不想，脑子里却已经开始下定义：这是青春期奇异的躁动，这只是虚假的、短暂的，也许很久之后他和对方想起来会笑着说“对不起当时我把你吓跑啦，你懂的，年少轻狂”之类的话。张宇光和他很像，他们都知道怎么做才是最符合大部分人的，怎么做才是最得体的。李昀裹紧被子，他决定将今晚的事情藏起来，虽然其实除了他们两个以外，酒吧里的所有人都不知道在曲子的旋律底下发生了什么。但李昀还是决定把它当做一个秘密——而他确信张宇光也会这么做。

 

※  
大家相继入学前，级里相聚了一次。  
聚会将要结束，李昀从洗手间里出来准备离开，他看见张宇光穿着纯色t恤运动裤踩着篮球鞋提着一个行李包火急火燎地小跑进会场。  
站在门口的男生们爆发出起哄般的抱怨，他听见张宇光喘着气说“航班延迟航班延迟”。他抱歉地笑着，给迎接他的男孩们一一拥抱——然后李昀看见张宇光的目光越过重重人影，捕猎般地抓住了李昀的目光。  
张宇光笑了，像他跟他正在寒暄拥抱的男生们一样，动了动嘴唇对着李昀说“hello”。  
——他们都决定保守同一个秘密。


End file.
